1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and is directed more particularly to a display for fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common place today for fishing rods to be displayed in cases having a receptacle for the handle portions of the rods and a receptacle or notch for receiving some portion of the pole section of the rod. The rods are normally displayed side-by-side and require a substantial amount of wall and/or floor space for the presentation of a significant number of styles and sizes of rods.